Dr. Tony Hunter is Director of the Cancer Center. He devotes 50% effort to his role as Director. His Duties and responsibilities include coordination, planning and development of the research activities of the Cancer Center, appointment of members, administration of the CCSG budget, assuring the scientific and fiscal stability of Center research programs, oversight of and development of shared resources, encouragement of collaborations and enhancement of scientific excellence. Dr. Hunter's qualifications and experience include more than 35 years of research on viral oncogenes, mechanisms of transformation, cell growth and cell cycle control. He has received a number of prestigious awards for his research, including the General Motors Cancer Research Foundation Mott Prize, the American Cancer Society Medal of Honor, and the AACR Landon Prixe for Basic Cancer Research. He has been an American Cancer Society Research Professor since 1993. He is the recipient of three individual research grants from the NCI and served on the Board of Scientific Councilors of the NCI from 1996-1999. He has been co-PI of the CCSG for the past five years. Dr. Hunter's qualifications and role are described in more detail in Section 6.6, Center Director.